*To evaluate the clinical and laboratory safety of Betaseron at three dose levels and of a standard dose of Intron A in non-cirrhotic patients with chronic Hep C infection who have relapsed following a biochemical response to interferon-alpha; *To evaluate the potential efficacy, as measured biochemically and virologically, of Betaseron to Intron A at the end of 24 weeks of therapy. *To evaluate the duration of response; *To investigate the effects on outcome of viral genotype and serotype.